1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a triggering mechanism for paint ball guns and in particular to one which can be easily operated to control the fire of a paint ball gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional triggering mechanism for a paint ball gun generally includes a striking rod 1, a first spring 12, a pawl 2, a trigger 23, and a second spring 20. The second spring 20 normally pulls the pawl 2 to rotate its upper end into the passage 12. Before a bullet can be fired from the paint ball gun, it is necessary to push the striking rod 1 backward to compress the first spring 12 so that the striking rod 1 depresses the upper end of the pawl 2 until the recess 10 formed at the bottom of the striking rod 1 receives the upper end of the pawl 2 thereby keeping the striking rod 1 in place. The pawl 2 has an elliptical through hole 21 receiving a pivot 22 so that the pawl 2 can be slightly moved forward. Referring to FIG. 1, the second spring 20 pulls the pawl 2 to go backward thereby causing the front side of the hole 21 to contact the pivot 22. However, as the first spring 11 is much stronger than the second spring 20, so that when the upper end of the pawl 2 is engaged with the recess 10 of the striking rod 1, the spring 11 will push the striking rod 1 which will in turn push the pawl 2 to go forward and the pivot 21 will be in contact with the rear side of the hole 21 thus preventing the pawl 2 to go further. In the meantime, the front end of the pawl 2 is positioned above the protuberance 230 at the rear side of the trigger 23 (see FIG. 2). When desired to fire the bullet from the paint ball gun, it is necessary to depress the trigger 23, causing the protuberance 230 to lift the front end of the pawl 2 thereby releasing the rear end of the pawl 2 from the recess 10 of the striking rod 1. Then, the first spring 12 forces the striking rod 1 to move forward to fire a bullet out of the paint ball gun. Nevertheless, as described above, the user must use his or her finger power to press the trigger 23 to release the pawl 2 from the recess 10 of the striking rod 1 in order to fire the bullet out of the gun. As we know, the second spring 2 must be very strong for a paint ball gun with long range, and so it is necessary apply a relatively large finger power to operate the trigger 23 thus often causing vibration to the gun and making it difficult to aim and decreasing the fun in playing the gun.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a triggering mechanism for paint ball guns, which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a triggering mechanism for paint ball guns.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a triggering mechanism for paint ball guns, which utilizes a solenoid valve assembly to facilitate the triggering operation of a paint ball gun.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a triggering mechanism for paint ball guns, which uses a magnet to help the valve rod to move back its original position after each operation.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a paint ball gun includes a body portion, a handle, and a triggering mechanism mounted within the body portion and the handle, improvement wherein the triggering mechanism comprises a trigger pivotally mounted in the body portion, a micro-switch mounted within the handle and having a contact button disposed behind the trigger, a solenoid valve having a valve rod, means for controlling the valve rod of the solenoid valve by way of the micro-switch, a magnet mounted within the handle for attracting the valve rod to original position, a lever having a lower portion aligned with the valve rod and an upper end extending into a passage of the body portion, a first spring urging the upper end of the lever into the passage, a striking rod slidably fitted in the passage and having a bottom formed with a recess, and a second spring fitted in the passage and having an end urging against an end of the striking rod.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.